1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of metal-working lathes or other machine tools wherein the workpiece is gripped in a chuck or clamp of any sort, and then rotated in contact with a stationary or moving clutter blade. Specifically, the proposed device permits quick, accurate adjustments to eliminate eccentricity (normally called runout) and axial misalignment of the workpiece, both of which errors are caused by inaccuracies in construction of the chuck, worn or damaged jaws, slides, or scrolls in the chuck, or contamination of the contacting surfaces between the chuck jaws and the workpiece. Most importantly, the new mechanism permits these adjustments to be made independently, so that a two-step process removes all errors, and no back-and-forth, or trial-and-error process is required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is known to include many devices capable of correcting both runout and axial errors of the workpiece due to any or all of the above causes. However, so far as is known, none of the previous devices (1) measure the errors of the rotating workpiece itself, (2) have a single adjustment for each type of error, or (3) enable one error to be corrected without affecting the other. Even the well-known and commonly-used 3-jaw and 4-jaw chucks do not provide any means of correcting for axial errors.